


Souvenirs

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [33]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: 15_minute_ficlets, F/M, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fascinated. That was how Jack was whenever he saw the round scars on Peggy's right shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**15_minute_ficlets**](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 8 ([here](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/2602.html).)

Fascinated. That was how Jack was whenever he saw the round scars on Peggy's right shoulder. He knew that she had got shot, just not the story behind the now healed but occasionally painful scars.

He held a small glass container between his fingers, committing every imperfection of the blood stained mushroomed bullet. Taking a moment to look at Peggy before speaking, he finally asked, “How come you still have this?”

“Improvised removal,” she answered with a slight shrug. “I was on a recon mission with the 107th and we were miles from any kind of medical help.”

Jack winced as he realised where this particular tale was going.

“At first none of the guys would remove the bullet and had to endure three days of excruciating pain until we bumped into Howard.”

The mention of enemy number one, Howard Stark, piqued Jack's interest even more, rather than interrupting he let her continue with the story.

“Howard was worried that I had an infection and lead poisoning from it, so he used a pair of tweezers and gently eased the shrapnel out of my shoulder.” She paused for a moment. “After Several minutes and a lot of swearing, he showed me it and put it into that container.”

“And you've kept this ever since,” he said with a hint of misplaced nostalgia.


End file.
